


Loud and horrible coffe.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Deaf Louis, Fluff and Angst, Louis es sordo, M/M, Pretty sad, y harry está ahi para el
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pierde su sentido de audición. Y gana algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and horrible coffe.

Cuando Louis despertó, el silencio era tan abrumador. Tan espeso, tan... horrible.

Enterarse por su cuenta que había perdido el sentido de la audición era la peor noticia que a sus cortos 22 años de edad había sufrido.

Cuando despertó, miró a su alrededor, pero todo parecía estar muerto, podrido simplemente. Su madre estaba ahí, sus hermanas estaban ahí, hasta su padre estaba ahí. Lottie había comenzado a llorar y balbucear ciertas cosas, pero nada pasó, nada se escuchó.

Los sollozos de su hermana eran únicamente gestos para él.

-

No tener la capacidad para escuchar ni su propia respiración, y además, tener que aprender lenguaje de señas para no estar el resto de su vida incomunicado era la parte fácil de todo esto.

La parte que definitivamente estaba matándolo era que él amaba la música, como jamás había amado algo en su vida. 

Tocaba el piano como un maldito prodigio, y todos los que le rodeaban sabían que su pasión por ello combinado con su talento inigualable lograrían que el éxito llegara a él como la espuma ascendiente de la cerveza.

Pero hey, ahora era sordo.

-

Su madre, Jay, le había aconsejado que por su bien -(más bien para evitar caer en una depresión total)- se alejase de sus dotes musicales, temporalmente había dicho ella.

¿Pero cómo carajos iba él a simplemente olvidarse de lo mucho que ama el piano, lo mucho que adora, esperen, adoraba escuchar las melodias, y el tacto de las teclas bajos sus dedos?

simplemente no podía.

Así que terminó obliga- ehhm trabajando en una cafetería.

Resulta que Jay era una mujer de familia muy amable, muy conocida por todos, gracias a eso ella le había conseguido un trabajo en aquella cafetería.

Jay había hablado con la dueña, una señora de edad mayor, acerca de la situación de Louis. Cosa que solo hacía que se sintiera inútil, poco capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Mierda, su madre le había conseguido un trabajo. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.

-

La cafetería no era tan mala.

Tenía compañia al menos. Liam, un castaño que sólo podría definirlo como adorable, con unos ojos cafés de cachorrito, y un perfecto habla de señas. Y Zayn, con un copete muy bien definido, un humor descaradamente genial, y novio del ojos-de-perrito.

Podría decirse que era en cierto modo su trabajo era acogedor, tranquilo, y ayudaba mucho que tanto Zayn como Liam supieran acerca del defecto de Louis; como lo llamaba él.

Trabajaba de Lunes a Domingo, 5 horas, y lo que hacía era cobrar los pedidos en la caja, que gracias él podía hacer fácilmente ya que estaban pre-escritos en un pequeño recibo, o llevar las órdenes a la mesa. Obviamente sin hablar con los clientes. Él sólo no quería hacerlo, tenía un pánico tan grande para querer comunicarse con alguien más y que lo tomaran de idiota.

Y es que sus lecciones de lenguaje de señas eran tan difíciles, que apenas y sabía algunas palabras u oraciones. Para Louis era más fácil sólo escribirlo en una puta pizarra y que los demás lo lean. 

Liam le ayudaba a veces, él tenía un hermano menor sordo-mudo, y Liam era el hermano mayor perfecto por que él quiso aprender por su cuenta el lenguaje de señas, y dios, Zayn llora por lo perfecto que es su novio, en serio.

Pero volviendo a Louis, ¿qué rayos hacía un medio-sordo-mudo sin saber hablar lenguaje de señas? en otra vida éste hubiera sido uno de esos chistes muy bien elaborados con actos y eso.

No es que no supiera nada, podía "deicr" hola, adios, gracias, y Zayn y él habían mal influenciado a Liam para que les enseñara a decir "que te den por el culo"; pero cuando alguien llegaba y le saludaba con unos jodidos movimientos de manos rápidos, él se quedaba estático como "detente mierda, a ver, más lento.... estoy jodido."

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que en su nuevo trabajo se distrajera mucho recordando las melodias que solía tocar.

Louis comenzaba a recordarlas de la nada, cerraba los ojos y arrastraba los dedos al compás por toda la barra.

Hasta que su mano se topaba con una asquerosa mancha de café o lo-que-mierda-sea-eso, y ugh tenía que despertar asqueado.

Louis odiaba el café un poco más.

-

Era Viernes, los clientes en la cafetería ya estaban escasos, sólo un señor al fondo leyendo su periódico, y una mujer de traje en la barra. Oh, y una persona que Louis no alcanzaba a distinguir ya que estaba muy al otro extremo de la barra y la jodida cosa esa era larga.

El turno de Louis ya casi acababa, y estaba harto de tener que ver a sus espaldas como Liam y Zayn se pasaban la saliva. Agradecia estar sordo en esos momentos, así al menos no escucharía cómo lo hacen.

Louis estaba, como siempre, distraído. En su mente se reproducía la versión en piano de Pompeii de Bastille. Recuerda haberla apenas aprendido antes de... todo.

Estaba tan sumido en su melodía, que no vio cuando un chico se acercaba a la caja registradora.

Louis recordaba la letra muy bien, oh claro que lo hacía, se identificaba ahora, con ella

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like you've been he-

¡Bamm! Burbuja rota. Sintió un toque sobre sus manos que las detenian. Un toque que, vaya el cliché del momento, le mandó escalofrios por lo cálido que fué.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con otro par color jade que le miraban algo divertidos. 

Un chico estaba frente a él, rizos, ojos muy hermosos, y wow, una boca tan rosada como una sandía. Una boca que se movía constantemente, pero algo lenta.

¿¡Qué se movía?! ¡El chico le estaba hablando! ¡Y él no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, joder!

En eso, vió como Liam llegaba a su lado y le dirigia unas palabras al chico de rizos que hizo que su expresión facial cambiara por completo. Genial. Ahora el chico lucia avergonzado, y algo apenado, y le ofrecia una sonrisa de disculpa a Louis.

Entonces lo hizo de nuevo, volvió a decirle algo a Louis, y en cuanto empezó se frenó de inmediato abriendo los ojos a par, y tocandose el puente de la nariz realmente avergonzado.

Louis no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reirse, para después ver cómo el chico reía con él, oh pero que mierda, como le encantaría escucharle.

Liam le dirigió al chico un par de palabras más que Louis no pudo ni siquiera leer ya que jodido Liam y su habla rápida, y se retiró de ahí.

Louis comenzó a ponerse nervioso por que dios estaba con aquel chico que parecía un maldito ángel y él estaba de pie, mirándole y sonriéndole y jodiéndole la existencia al hacerlo sonrojarse.

Así que sólo le extendió su mano para que le entregara su recibo, y poder cobrarle y librarse de esta verguenza. Él chico se lo entregó, y Louis rápidamente comenzó por cobrarle sus pedidos, tomando su dinero, rápido, sin mirarle, y por favor dios, sin sonrojarse más.

Cuando Louis terminó de cobrar todo y estaba por devolverle su cambio, alzó su vista hacia aquél chico y éste sostenía una hoja. ¿En qué momento la había sacado?

"hey, me llamo harry, lo siento por lo de hace rato:("

El ahora chico "Harry", le entregaba la hoja a Louis para que, supone él, escribiera algo de vuelta.

"descuida harry, no había manera de que lo supieras, soy Louis"

Harry le escribió algo de vuelta

"sí bueno, tu amigo Liam hizo que ahora no se me olvide. Lo sé louis, puedo ver tu insignia en tu uniforme :)"

Ahora sí se quería morir. Meter la cabeza en la tierra. Ahogarse con la máquina de café. Pedirle a Zayn que le vuele la cabeza de un tiro, en serio. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

Harry soltó una risa, que de verdad quería escuchar, pero diablos. Harry volvió a escribir algo.

"gracias por él café, estuvo muy bueno, debo irme louis, quizás venga mañana. Sigue sonrojándote más seguido cuando esté aquí, luces adorable :)"

Instintivamente Louis cubrió su boca y parte de sus mejillas con una mano, sorprendido y queriendo matar una sonrisa que asechaba por salir.

Hecho eso, dedico a Louis una de esas sonrisas que joder, se dió media vuelta, y se dirigió hacía la puerta, no sin antes voltear la mirada y ondear la mano hacía él. Louis le devolvió el gesto.

Pudo notar como de reojo Liam y Zayn abrazados, y hasta su señora jefa, le miraban divertidos.

Louis odió el café un poco menos.

-

*Liam choca sus pulgares y los mueve a manera de vuelo para que Louis imite la acción*

*Liam muestra un "thumbs up" cuando Louis lo hace correctamente, para indicarle que lo ha hecho bien*

"Y así es como se dice sweetheart Lou :)" Zayn escribió en la pizarra que habían llevado para las lecciones.

Liam y Zayn, en especial Liam, habían estado la última hora enseñandole pequeñas palabras a Louis, cosas bonitas y tiernas y romántica -(que usualmente ellos usaban cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer, bien, era tierno bah)- como para básicamente molestarlo acerca de su encuentro con Harry.

Louis no se quejaba por que okey 1) estaban ayudándole con su lenguaje, y 2)no le harían caso de todas formas. Así que cuando notó que Zayn se volteaba para ver hacía la entrada, él hizo lo mismo.

Y ahí estaba él.

Reluciente y hermoso como cuando el pasto después de la lluvia, ya saben, muy hermoso. Louis no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando lo vió caminar directamente hacía él, en vez de ir con Zayn quién era el que atendía los pedidos.

Harry se acercó a los tres chicos presentes, y Louis notó algo así como que pedía prestada la mini-pizarra a Liam, y después los dos chicos se retiraban con sonrisas pícaras. Bastardos.

"hey louis :)" Escribió él.

"hey harry :)" Escribió de vuelta Louis.

"me harías el honor de servirme un café?"

"yo no hago las órdenes, sólo las cobro harry...además, no sé como hacer el café como sea que te guste"

"pero quiero que tú me hagas mi café:(((((((((" Con muchos parentesis en aquella carita triste había puesto Harry.

Diablos Louis debes ser valiente, sé valiente esta vez, pensó. Así que

"como jodes. Ugh, tú dime que hacer entonces" escribió Louis rodando los ojos.

Tomó una taza y un vaso desechable del estante, y se giró hacía Harry, silenciosamente preguntándole en cual. Harry señaló la taza. Se acercó hacía la cafetera y vació el líquido en ella. Después se acercó a donde estaba Harry cerca de los condimentos, y señalo el azúcar, Harry le dió un asentimiento de cabeza.

Louis le dió una mirada de "dime cuantas cucharadas, estúpido", y Harry sonrió por su gesto, así que le mostró dos dedos. Señaló la leche, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, así que vertió un poco del líquido hasta que Harry posó su mano en la suya para detenerlo de poner más de la necesaria.

Su toque. Se sentía como el cielo, diablos. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que lo mirara de esa forma, oh.

Se safó de su agarre lentamente, con ese color escarlata por todo su rostro, por que, ya no era un toque, en algún maldito punto Harry había envuelto sus dedos ligeramente entre los suyos, y no, sólo no podía.

Louis le entregó la taza a Harry, y mientras estaba debatiéndose mentalmente entre regresar a su puesto ó quedarse con él, Harry había colocado algo nuevo en la pizarra

"acaso me dejarás aquí solito?:("

"debo regresar a mi puesto haz : /"

"haz? acaso ya nos llevamos así lou-lou?" 

Louis se sonrojó violentamente al notar que se le había escapado el apodo al escribirlo. Y porque además Harry le había puesto un estúpido apodo a él igual.

Justo cuando Louis iba a tomar la pizarra para escribir algo de vuelta, Harry la tomó primero y mientras escribía Louis le observaba.

Se veía tan ridículamente concentrado en ello, adorable. Sus rizos, lo que más le encantaba a Louis, caían despreocupadamente en su frente y quizo sólo acercar su mano y mover aquellos cabellos.

Sus labios formando un pequeño puchero al escribir, y santo cielo, debe dejar de pensar así por un chico que acaba de conocer.

Harry finalmente puso

"me gusta, suena bien. No preguntes por que, pero me suena como a Hazel de bajo la misma estrella, ya sabes, haz.. hazel, no crees?"

Louis río. O al menos eso creyó porque vamos, se sentía como una risa, pero no sabía si en realidad así se escuchaba, como sea.

"con la clara diferencia de que hazel suena mejor, y claro, ella tiene la suerte de tener a gus" 

Louis escribió de vuelta.

" oye! haz es mejor! y sí, mucha suerte, que lástima que se muere, demasiado guapo para morir sabes:("

"sabes que es una lástima también? que la historia sea tan comercial ahora:'(. En fin, disfruta tu café, espero haya salido bien, debo atender la caja Hazz. (se ve mejor con dos z)" 

Había escrito Louis al percatarse de que había un cliente en el otro lado de la barra, en la caja, listo para ser cobrado.

Y Louis Tomlinson siempre es un hombre trabajad-

Pero hey, mira, Zayn voló de la nada aterrizando en la caja justo antes de que Louis llegase. Y mira, le guiñó el ojo.

Maldito bastardo. En serio lo quiere.

Bien, media vuelta, y de nuevo estaba frente a un Harry sonriendo pícaramente, por que no era estúpido, y por que Zayn no conoce la discreción.

-

Al final del día Louis sabía muchas cosas, como que Harry tiene una hermana mayor llamada Gemma, su madre se llama Anne, su padrastro se llama Robin, tiene un "jodidamente apachurrable" gato tuxedo, tiene 19 años, y le gustan las películas que por lo general Louis encuentra molestas.

Pero era Harry.

Sabía, y de memoria se propuso, también que le gustaba el café muy caliente, con una proporcionalmente grande pero sin llenarla al borde, con dos cucharadas de azúcar, y un poco de leche.

Louis ya no odiaba tanto el café.

-

Harry y Louis comenzaron a verse todos los días en la cafetería, después de la escuela, en la hora de descanso de turno.

Comenzaron a salir unas semanas después.

Harry era siempre muy atento con Louis, había querido aprender lenguaje de señas y secuestraba a Liam para que le enseñase. Zayn terminaba fulminándole con la mirada, pero todo estaba bien.

Harry siempre le decía a Louis que su risa era hermosa, que las pocas veces que había escuchado su voz -(y es que Louis moría de pena cuando le pedía que hable para él)- le había parecido el sonido más bonito de la vida.

Louis aún tocaba el piano, pero sólo lo hacía para Harry. Sólo iban al sótano, y Louis tocaba las canciones que Harry quería, por que dios, las teclas aún se sentían bien bajo sus dedos. Harry le había regalado unas pequeñas bocinas, especiales, que permitían que Louis pudiera palpar las vibraciones que la música reproducía.

Ese día lloró con tanta felicidad por que Harry era el mejor, y las vibraciones eran enormes, se sentían bien, correctas, y lo llenaban con ese calor en el pecho.

Y no hablo de las vibraciones de la música.

Louis siempre le preparaba el café a Harry, cuando despertaba, antes de dormir, después de hacer el amor. Oh, cuando lo hacían, Louis se maldecia por no poder escuchar esos maravillosos -apuesta- gemidos. O incluso como sonaba él. Harry decía que sonaba tan hermoso que no quería jamás dejar de hacerle el amor. Y no es como si Louis fuera a contradecir eso.

Y eso era todo.

Louis ya no creía odiar el café nunca más.

-

{2 años y 7 meses después}

*Harry mostró su puño con su pulgar e índice enganchados, luego des-enganchó su dedo índice y puso su pulgar bajo sus cuatro dedos* 

TE

*Mostró su puño con su pulgar por arriba de sus cuatro dedos, puso su puño hacia abajo, mostrando sus cuatro dedos estirados hacia abajo, y el pulgar por dentro y finalmente sus cinco dedos enrollados al centro de su palma*

AMO.

Louis sonrío, llorando, y lo besó como deseaba tanto. Despacio, fuerte, y despidiéndose.

Harry le limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus sonrosadas mejillas, y le dio un besito en la nariz, lo abrazó asfixiándolo, y embriagándose de su aroma de su cuero cabelludo.

Se separaron, y Louis procedió a despedirse de su mamá, y de sus hermanas. Gemma igual estaba ahí, al igual que Liam y Zayn luciendo como cachorros -(ahora dos)-. Y agradeció tanto al cielo por personas como ellos.

Hoy Louis tendría una operación, que bien se había hablado entre todos y tomado el riesgo entre 50 y 50 que podría darle una posibilidad de recuperar su capacidad auditiva, auxiliado post-operación con unos pequeños aparatos adaptables a su oreja. Joder, podría volver a oír. O podría no resultar.

Después de eso, Louis no recuerda nada más que el rostro del doctor, y las luces borrosas desvaneciéndose frente a él.

-

Louis no volvió a escuchar.

Pero el silencio ya no era tan abrumador como al principio.


End file.
